helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagato Yurika
Nagato Yurika is a member of Hello! Project as a member of a future new group. She was introduced on a episode of Hello Station in 2014 as a member of Country Girls. Biography Early Life: Yurika was born in June 13th 2001 in Hiroshima, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. Prior to joining the Golden Audition, she was a 21st generation member of Actor's School Hiroshima. 2014: She auditioned for Morning Musume's 12th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On 4th November, she graduated from Actors' School Hiroshima. The next day, she was announced as a member of Country Girls alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. 2016 On 28th of January, Nagato celebrated her 15th birthday at an event titled Country Girls Nagato Yurika Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2017: On 27th of January, Nagato celebrated her 16th birthday at an event titled Country Girls Nagato Yurika Birthday Event 2017 ~SAY THE NAME, SIXTEEN~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. On June 9, it was announced that Country Girls would be ceasing regular activities and that three of the members, including Nagato, would be transferring to other Hello! Project groups for their main activities as concurrent members. It was announced on June 26th that she will be a member of Ichioka Reina's new group, alongside Sophie Parkinson. On that day, she also announced on her blog that she has graduated Country Girls. On August 11th, she, Sophie Parkinson and the 5 promoted Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a single called Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~. On August 30th, it was announed that she will be holding a fanclub event on September 17th, called ~RAY: Shin Group no First Chapter~, alongside Ichioka Reina and Sophie Parkinson. It was also announced on September 17th that she will have a fanclub event with Reina Ichioka, Sophie Parkinson, called ~RAY: Shin Group no First Chapter~. She will also be a MC for a fan event for the new members of the new unit, Hello! Project Kids 2's Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki, called 10 Years, 1 Love, alongside Kumai Yurina. Personal Life Family: Nagato has a father only, as her mother died of cancer who's currently living in New York. Currently, she lives with her grandma. She is an only child. Education: When she joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a third grade middle school student. Name Meaning: Yurika means "lily flower" in Japanese. It's a Japanese female name. Friendships: Yamaki Risa- In Country Girls, she was close with Yamaki Risa. Their ship name is RisaYuri. Ozeki Mai- She's very close with Ozeki Mai after Shimamura Uta left. Their ship name is YuriMai. Wada Sakurako- She's also close with Kobushi Factory member Wada Sakurako. Danbara Ruru- She's currently good friends with Juice=Juice member Danbara Ruru. Nicknames: * Yurichan (ゆりちゃん)- official nickname, given to her since joining Country Girls. Stats: Country Girls Colour: Emerald Green Hello! Project Group: * Country Girls (2014-2017) Other Groups: * TakaNaga (2016) * Hagi-King (2017) 'Speciality: '''Acrobatics '''Hobby: '''Gymnastics, dancing, hula-hooping '''Favourite Music Genre: '''J-pop, K-pop '''Favorite Sport: '''Gymnastics '''Favorite School Subject: '''Physical Education '''Motto: '''Remember the feeling of gratitude '''Favorite Food: '''Green vegetables, kaiseki '''Least Favorite Food: '''Blowfish '''Favourite Hello Project Group: 'C-ute 'Looks Up To: 'Umeda Erika, Fukumura Mizuki Discography * 2016.7.19 Greeting: ~Nagato Yurika~ Photobooks * 2015.09.16 Nagato Yurika Mini Photobook ~Greeting: Photobook~ * 2017.1.12 Yurika Works Theater: * 2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru TV Programs: * 2015- The Girls Live Internet: * 2014- Hello! Station Trivia: * Within Country Girls, her rivals are Morito Chisaki and Inaba Manaka. * She has a line in every Country Girls single until her graduation. * When she was younger, her favourite celebrity were Aiba Masaki because he was funny with animals. * When she was younger, her dream was to be a entertainer who can do acrobats. * She's the first member from Country Girls to be from Hiroshima. * She's the third Hello! Project member to be from Actors' School Hiroshima, the first being Sayashi Riho and the second being Danbara Ruru. * Her favourite Kpop groups are TWICE, Seventeen and Girls' Generation ** She first saw a music video of Girls' Generation and was fond of one of their members, Sunny. ** She first saw Seventeen during their debut showcase on TV, and was impressed by their dance moves. She likes every member. On her blog, she said she saw Seventeen's concert in July 2017. ** She first saw TWICE during their Japanese debut on Music Station. She then become fond of Sana * She wants a golden yellow colour within the new group because it's very shiny. * Her favourite acrobatic move is both the side aerial and the back walkover. Category:Country Girls Member Category:Births in 2001 Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Teal Member Color Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition